


How the story goes...

by Kami_no_Qraz



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Qraz/pseuds/Kami_no_Qraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué era lo que escondían aquellos ojos? ¿Por qué no pueden dejar de pensar en ellos? Una ciudad que es todo menos lo que parece, un secreto escondido.  El clan de los dragones intentando llegar al poder otra vez, haciendo que la perfecta ciudad caiga a pedazos. El destino de muchos en manos de dos ¿Qué es lo que ellos pueden hacer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the story goes...

No soy dueña de HTTYD esa es Cressinda a la que amo por haber hecho esta gran historia y a Dreamworks por animarla!!!! No gano nada con este fic, solo lo hago por diversión

\-------------------------------------

 

 

Con cuidado camino por las calles, aún podía sentirlo, su piel pegada a la suya, aquel terrible olor, el aliento nauseabundo, las manos llenas de callos y cicatrices recorriendo su piel. Las arcadas llegaron más rápidas en esta ocasión causando que se doblara en medio de la calle, no le importaba si en algún momento un auto pasaba y se lo llevaba tal vez eso era lo que merecía; no por nada el mundo acababa con escorias como él.

 

Se inclinó un poco en la coladera; incluso aquel horrible olor no se comparaba con el de aquella persona. Nuevas nauseas se apoderaron de él, pero ya no podía sacar nada del estómago, no tenía nada más, aunque, tal vez si lo forzaba un poco podría acabar con su vida sin tener que recurrir al suicidio.

 

Sonrió ante esta idea, el suicidio, un pensamiento peligroso en la cabeza de cualquier persona; si, de cualquiera, no importaba que tan dañado estuvieras que tanto desearas la muerte, aun así la idea de acariciarla e invitarla a pasar solo porque si nunca se le había antojado muy aceptable. Soltó una risotada, era ilógico que aun después de lo que paso mantuviera aquella parte moralista suya que le decía que podía y que no hacer.

 

Pronto unas luces lo cegaron y sintió un golpe fuerte, su sonrisa se ensancho, por lo que parecía no tendría que recurrir a esas ideas de cobardes; suavemente se dejó caer en la inconsciencia.

\------------------------------

Dioses, eso no era posible, porque de entre todas las cosas que le pudieron haber pasado ese día tuvo que ser eso, atropellar a una persona, genial como le iba a explicar a su padre que estaba detenido (de nuevo) en la estación de policía y todo por andar en las nubes o más bien pensando en cómo explicarle a su padre que él no creía estar listo para casarse y mucho menos con Astrid.

 

Bajo lentamente del auto no deseaba ver más de lo necesario el cuerpo de la persona a la que había atropellado, solo esperaba no haberlo dejado muy desfigurado.

 

Sin embargo cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un chico desmayado en medio de la calle, sin ningún singo de golpe o algo que delatara que un auto le había pasado encima.

 

Se acercó lo más cautelosa mente posible ¿Quién sabe? tal vez no lograba ver los golpes de ese lado, pero que tal el contrario...

 

Tomo el rostro entre sus manos y ahí justo enfrente de las luces de su auto sus ojos se encontraron con unos de un verde toxico, unos que estaba seguro en su vida nunca iba a olvidar. Por un instante llego a pensar que estaba muerto al ver que no pestañeaba, pero de un momento a otro una mano se levantó y se paseó suavemente por su rostro.

 

-Así que es verdad y después de todo los ángeles existen - la voz profunda, fuerte, varonil y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda con sus siguiente pensamiento "letal".

 

No se dio cuenta de que había apartado la mirada hasta que la volvió de nuevo a esos ojos, que ya se encontraban cerrados. Suspiro; por lo que parecía iba a tener un huésped inesperado en su apartamento. Esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran más de lo que ya estaba.

 

Con cuidado de no dañarlo llevo al extraño a su carro. No es que fuera muy fuerte, claro que no, le costó demasiado levantarlo, pero en cuanto lo hizo se dio cuenta que esa ligereza extrema no podía ser normal. Justo cuando estaba abrochando su cinturón el hombre despertó de nuevo, y le dedico una sonrisa.

 

Y se quedó ahí, justo en medio de la calle, congelado, mientras intentaba calmar los latidos de su corazón que de un momento a otro habían aumentado.

 

-Nigth, mi pequeño ángel, si en algún momento quieres llamarme de una forma por favor que sea Nigth - y el silencio volvió a reinar en la calle.

 

Pestañeo varias veces en un intento de sacar aquellas palabras de su cabeza, y a los pocos segundos lo logro, pudiendo por fin hacer que sus piernas se movieran hasta poder llegar al asiento del conductor, tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

\------------------------------

Si había algo que durante todos los años que estuvo en ese lugar aprendió fue que nadie era confiable, que no había ni un ser en la tierra que hiciera las cosas sin querer algo a cambio, debió de haberle prestado mayor atención a esa advertencia en específico, más como siempre desobedecer lo establecido se le había hecho lo más fácil, simplemente dar ese pequeño paso, aceptar la mano que se le extendía, y dejarse rodear por completo por la obscuridad.

 

Despertó sobresaltado, no sabiendo en donde estaba, se supone que ese auto por fin había acabado con su miserable vida ¿no? Estaba a punto de levantarse de la superficie sobre la que estaba recostado cuando un profundo dolor de cabeza lo golpeo, haciendo que volviera a la posición inicial. De un momento a otro se dio cuenta que estaba sobre algo suave y confortable. Probablemente un colchón, y que lo que sostenía su cabeza era demasiado cómodo como para ser una de las rocas que hay en la calle, con mayor delicadeza que la ocasión anterior levanto su cabeza, permitiéndose observar su entorno.

Se encontraba en un lugar cómodo, probablemente habitado por una o dos personas, no mayores de 22 años, ambos eran chicos, probablemente uno era el chico que vio la noche anterior; aun eran estudiantes en la universidad local, uno de ellos en sistemas computacionales, por lo que podía ver tenían un trabajo en un café internet cerca de la escuela y juzgando por la hora lo más probable es que aun estuvieran en la misma.  Intento levantarse, lo mejor que podía hacer si no quería causarle problemas a esas personas era desaparecer lo más rápido posible.

 

Justo cuando por fin había logrado levantar la mitad de su cuerpo de aquella cómoda cama la puerta se abrió suavemente casi vacilante, dejando que un par de ojos verdes se asomaran por la misma.

 

Se quedó congelado en su posición. Se supone que no debería no debería de haber nadie en ese lugar. Deberían de haberlo dejado solo en lo que se recuperaba; sin embargo ahí estaba ese chico, que lo observaba con ojos curiosos desde la puerta.

 

-Disculpa si te desperté – comento aquel chico, entrando por fin a la habitación, dejándole ver un cuerpo no muy fuerte, pero si bien formado, probablemente fuera por años de lucha constante contra una persona, un hermano… no, un primo, tan poco, no entraba en el perfil, probablemente un padre, si, algo así encajaba.

\------------------------------

 

Se supone que no debía de faltar ni un día a la escuela, que por eso él mismo la estaba pagando; pero dejarlo ahí solo, sin nada más para que se orientara que una nota no se le hizo la cosa más inteligente del mundo. En especial al notar las tremendas heridas que tenía en la espalda. En todo lo que llevaba viviendo en esa ciudad solo una vez había visto algo así, y no era exactamente en seres vivos, como estudiante de medicina forense en prácticas le  toco examinar los cadáveres que nadie reclamo, y conocía esas heridas, claro que lo hacía, las vio en la mayoría de esos cadáveres y sabia a que pertenecían.

 

El clan de los dragones, uno de los más peligrosos en la sociedad, no se sabía mucho de ellos, solo la información que se podía obtener atreves de los cadáveres. Por lo que parecía cuando estaban en su forma humanoide conservaban casi todas las características humanas, lo único que los delataba eran las grandes alas que salían de su espalda, y algunos apéndices que se podían apreciar en la cabeza de los miembros del clan.

 

Se aprovechó de que uno de sus compañeros había salido de vacaciones para dejar a su “invitado” en esa habitación, no es que no quisiera haberlo dejado en la suya, pero estaba demasiado desordenada y aun había ciertas partes que debía limpiar si quería que la habitación fuera habitable para otra persona además de él mismo.

Se dirigió con paso decidido a la habitación, necesitaba cambiar las curaciones, y ver si podía despertar a esa persona.

 

“-Nigth, mi pequeño ángel, si en algún momento quieres llamarme de una forma por favor que sea Nigth –” esas palabras lo sumieron en un profundo estado de trance por más de un minuto, no entendía por que no podía olvidarlas, porque el rostro de esa persona se presentaba en sus pensamientos cuando menos lo esperaba. Llego al cuarto de su compañero metido en sus ideas tanto así que no se dio cuenta que su mirada se encontraba con otra.

 

En su vida nunca había visto unos ojos de ese color, verdes, sí.  Pero no el verde que toda persona normal poseía, esos parecían recién sacados de uno de los antiguos barriles de desechos tóxicos que se encontraban a las afueras de la cuidad. Se quedó un momento con la puerta entreabierta, sin saber muy bien que hacer,  por más que quisiera no lograba apartar la mirada de esos ojos. Apenas unos segundos después aquella mirada se apartó por sí sola, permitiéndole entrar a la habitación.

 

-disculpa si te desperté – fue lo primero que salió de su boca, no esperaba que el dolor dejara despertar tan pronto a su huésped.

 

-no lo hiciste – fue la hosca respuesta del otro – llevo despierto un buen tiempo –

 

-eso es bueno, quiere decir que las heridas se están curando bien – contesto Hiccup, haciendo el amago de acercarse, pero el otro no se lo permitió,  lanzando un gruñido gutural se puso en posición de ataque – no quiero hacerte daño – dijo, esperando que le creyera.

\------------------------------------------

No esperaba esas palabras, no entendía que es lo que la persona enfrente podría sacar de alguien tan roto como él, no tenía lógica, por eso al ver como intentaba acercarse se puso en posición de defensa, el olor de aquel chico era demasiado confuso no lograba sacar nada claro acerca de sus intenciones y eso le desesperaba, si había algo que realmente le molestaba era el hecho de no saber contra que estaba peleando, contra que se enfrentaba, dejo que sus garras de hicieran más grandes y lanzo un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su ser, había dejado que se lo hicieran una vez, sí, pero en esta ocasión no se dejaría engañar por personas como esa.

 

Mas cual fue su sorpresa al sentir como el olor cambiaba ligeramente, no era un experto en emociones humanas, pero aquel olor le hablaba de frustración.

 

-mira amigo, sé que debe de ser difícil para ti que las cosas se den de este modo, y entiendo que no confíes en mí, pero realmente necesito curarte las heridas que tienes en la espalda, si no se infectaran, y si no quieres terminar en el hospital, en donde quien quiera que te hizo eso puede terminar su trabajo más te vale hacerme caso – pestañeo unas cuantas veces  el chico ya se encontraba a su lado, y un olor suave, que antes no había podido percibir lo golpeo con fuerza, fluctuaba entre la menta y suaves notas amaderadas.

 

De pronto sintió un dolor lacerante en la espalda, haciendo que soltara un gruñido de dolor.

 

-sí, sí, sé que duele, pero realmente necesito limpiarlas, si no te dará fiebre y no será bueno para ninguno de los dos – contesto el chico, volviendo a hacer la misma cosa se segundos antes – listo, con eso debe de ser más que suficiente – comento  mientras estiraba unas vendas – bien, necesito que levantes las manos por encima de tu cabeza para poder ponerte esto – y eso fue demasiado.

 

Tomo las vendas de las manos del chico, mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás, extrañamente no con toda la fuerza que poseía solo deseaba alejarlo de sí mismo, no dejaba que nadie más que “ _él_ **”** lo tocara, así que tenía cierta reserva con ello.

 

-yo puedo hacerlo solo – dijo en voz alta, enfocándose en conectar sus ojos con los de su “salvador”

 

-lo hubieras dicho antes –

 

No noto nada más, ni una sola implicación en ese comentario, nada más allá de las palabras, solo un simple comentario más, su confusión iba en aumento las personas en su clan nunca decían nada sin algún trasfondo. Con cuidado se acercó la venda al rostro para poder olfatearla con mayor facilidad, la mayoría de las veces cuando tocaba curar a uno de los heridos los mayores aprovechaban para poner ciertas “cosas” en los vendajes, y la mayoría de los heridos no eran para nada despreciables. Cuando el leve olor a medicina que provenía de la venda lo golpeo se quedó perplejo no había nada más en ella que los antibióticos que debían de estar ahí, levanto con lentitud la mirada, y comenzó a envolver la venda alrededor de su torso, lo más probable era que si hubiera dejado que esa persona lo tocara las cosas hubieran ido más rápido, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie lo hiciera, él ya debería de estar muerto, no debería de estar en ese lugar, estaba sucio, y nadie en los clanes podría decir lo contrario.

\----------------------------------

Por algunos moretones y por los golpes que había visto podía deducir que es lo que había pasado con “Nigth” al menos en parte, pero su comportamiento era ligeramente diferente al típico que tenían las personas después de haber pasado por una experiencia traumática de ese tipo, sin embargo aún era demasiado pronto como para deducir cualquier cosa sobre él.

 

Cuando noto que la venda se estaba poniendo bien en cuerpo y que iba a quedar si no bien ajustada al menos bien puesta se decidió a salir de la habitación hacia la cocina, necesitaba hacer algo de comer para ambos. Su estómago ya le estaba reclamando la poca atención que le había puesto en las últimas horas; en cuanto llego a la cocina recordó que no le había preguntado a su invitado si deseaba algo para comer, sospechaba que debería de tener hambre, en especial por el estado de debilidad en el que se encontraba, así que volvió sobre sus pasos a la habitación en donde dejo a su “invitado”

 

Y ahí se encontró con uno de los escenarios más imposibles que en algún momento había visto, la ventana del cuarto estaba abierta y nadie se encontraba en este, soltando una maldición logro hacer que sus pies se movieran, pero al llegar a la ventana lo único que pudo ver fue un atisbo de una chamarra negra desapareciendo por el callejón.

 

Por un momento se quedó ahí, simplemente observando el lugar por donde el misterioso hombre desapareció, pensando que quizá eso era lo mejor, así él no se encontraba en más problemas y podía seguir su vida con tranquilidad, o al menos toda la tranquilidad que su padre le permitía. Pero entonces lo noto, nadie lo hubiera hecho, pero a él lo habían entrenado para buscar rastros como ese en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento, por lo que fuera; él podía encontrar un rastro de sangre, “es para lo único que sirves” le decía constantemente su padre.

 

Y ahí venia, el ataque de la conciencia, estúpida escuela de medicina, estúpidos valores, porque no podía ser uno de esos estudiantes sin escrúpulos a los cuales no les interesaba nada más que cuanto iban a ganar por consulta. Pero no, claro que no, él tenía que tener un gran sentido de la ética y la moral, dioses ¿para que rayos te servía eso en el mundo real?

 

Apresuradamente tomo su chaqueta favorita de la percha, esperaba poder seguir el rastro, y que ese idiota no se hubiera alejado demasiado, si hacia demasiado esfuerzo sus heridas se podrían abrir más, sin olvidar que con un poco se esfuerzo el estómago podía terminar de decidirse en explotar y liberar todo el ácido gástrico en el cuerpo. Aumento su paso.

\-------------------------------------

Salir de ese lugar no había sido tan difícil, se notaba que esa persona no sabía cómo retener prisioneros, sonrió, tampoco es como si le hubiera costado demasiado trabajo escapar aun si esa persona hubiera sabido cómo hacerlo. Aun sentía ese dolor punzante en el abdomen, pero no es como si importara demasiado, en cuanto llegara a ese lugar por fin podría cerrar los ojos y dejarse ir, no pensar en nada más que en cómo le explicaría a sus padres que había dejado de lado el orgullo de los Nigth. Sonrió imaginando sus expresiones cuando se enteraran, solo esperaba que el dolor no fuera demasiado, nunca había sido demasiado bueno aguantando el dolor, y si la muerte tardaba demasiado en llegar las cosas se pondrían feas.

 

Llego al mirador con relativa facilidad, era media tarde, así que estaba prácticamente vacío, las personas no comenzaban a llegar hasta las 7 u 8 de la noche, el momento exacto en donde se podía ver como las lunas se conjugaban  y cuando se supone ellos salían de sus escondites a cazar. Ese era uno de los espectáculos por los cuales la ciudad era muy conocida, después de todo en aquel lugar era donde más miembros del clan dragón se encontraban, así que era normal que en plena obscuridad el cielo de la ciudad se llenara de figuras de diferentes formas y tamaños lanzando llamaradas aquí y allá.

 

Se paró en la orilla del mirador, nunca se había detenido a observar la cuidad, con sus altos techos, con las torres de los diferentes monumentos e iglesias, con los canales que la conectaban al mar, que extraño era estar a punto de morir, podías observar todo con mayor tranquilidad y apreciar aquello que no sabías que tenías.

 

Soltó un suspiro de esos en los cuales parece que se va un pedazo de tú alma y dedico una vista al abismo que lo separaba del suelo, no demasiado lejos, pero tan poco demasiado cerca. El tamaño perfecto como para imaginar que aun podía volar, al menos por algunos minutos hasta llegar al suelo, no recordaba quien le había dicho que caer era como volar, solo que con destino más permanente.    

     

 Estaba a punto de dar el paso que lo separaba de la calma total cuando sintió como era jalado hacia atrás con fuerza.

 

-sabía que te iba a terminar encontrando – y el olor a menta y maderas inundo de nuevo su nariz, haciéndole enojar, ¿Quién rayos se creía ese humano como para detener su intento? No tenía derecho en interferir en lo que estuviera haciendo.

 

-más vale que me sueltes si aprecias tú vida – comento en tono bajo, susurrante, ese tono que solo usaba con las personas que realmente llegaban a molestarlo.

 

-créeme que lo hago, pero si te suelto lo más probable es que  vuelvas a pararte sobre esa cornisa y ahora si saltes – comento despreocupadamente esa persona.

 

Se quedó mirándolo unos momentos, realmente estaba anonadado, cualquiera lo hubiera soltado apenas hubiera escuchado aquellas palabras, pero ese chico no, aún mantenía su férreo agarre sobre él, impidiéndole levantarse, aunque si aplicara aunque sea un poco de su fuerza real podría deshacerse de aquel agarre con facilidad, pero algo se lo impedía.

 

-suéltame – repitió.

 

-en cuanto sepa que ya no estás pensando en hacer una tontería lo hare – contesto aquel chico despreocupadamente, aumentando un poco la fuerza con la que sostenía aquel brazo.

 

Y el silencio se instaló entre ellos.

\------------------------------------

Había recorrido casi todo el camino que separaba su casa del mirador cuando perdió el rastro, por un momento sintió como el pánico se apoderaba de él, dios, que tal si ya había muerto y él no había estado ahí para atenderlo, con ese pensamiento en mente hecho a correr hacia el único lugar que se le hacía una opción lógica en se momento… el mirador.

 

En cuanto llego y vio a aquel hombre en la cornisa un pánico primigenio se apodero de él, no, no, eso sí que no, no otra vez, nadie volvería a hacer eso, al menos no si podía evitarlo, si estaba ahí para ayudar, si podía hablar con él, detenerlo por eso, en cuando vio cómo iba a dar el paso no dudo ni un instante en lanzarse contra él, en tomar fuertemente su brazo, jalándolo hacia el lado contrario. No importaba que fuera un miembro del clan Dragón, que con solo el poder de una mano podía destruirlo, que podía quemarlo vivo solo por interferir, lo único importante es que aún seguía respirando, y que él había logrado detenerlo, que estaba a salvo.

 

Por eso se negó a soltarlo, no, claro que no, después de lo que había visto, Nigth debía de estar muy loco si pensaba que lo iba a soltar. Estuvieron así por lo menos media hora, con un hombre cada vez más cansado de decirle que lo soltara, y él no iba a hacerlo, al menos no hasta que estuvieran en el departamento, seguros, en donde ningún barranco estuviera cerca.

 

-lo siento amigo, pero si quieres que te suelte vas a tener que volver al departamento, para que te pueda curar esas heridas y darte de comer apropiadamente – fue su sentencia final, y sabía que el otro ya se estaba cansando, así que no le sorprendió que terminara accediendo, de mala gana, sí, pero accedió.

 

No pregunto porque lo estaba haciendo, ni mucho menos intento sacarle conversación, después de todo no eran amigos, ni siquiera conocidos, solo eran personas que el destino había hecho chocar de una manera muy poco ortodoxa. Cuando por sin llegaron al apartamento dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, estaban en territorio conocido, ya no había problema, podía volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

Soltó el brazo que había estado sosteniendo por el momento y con pasos vacilantes se dirigió a la cocina, en donde había dejado la comida que había preparado anteriormente. Dejando a su inesperado huésped en la sala.

 

A penas llego a la cocina y cerró la puerta pudo dejarse caer,  dios, realmente el karma tenía algo contra él, aun no estaba preparado para enfrentar una situación como esa de nuevo y ahí iba, a ponerlo en una cornisa para Salvar a una persona que ni siquiera conocía bien y que probablemente no quería ser salvada.

 

No quería que los recuerdos acudieran a su mente tenía que ponerse a hacer otras cosas, simplemente no debía permitir que “eso” volviera a ocupar sus pensamientos, con dificultad se puso de pie, y se posiciono cerca de la estufa, comenzando a sacar todas las cosas necesarias para preparar algo de comer.

\------------------------------------------

Estaba parado en medio de la habitación, sin saber muy bien que hacer, no entendía por qué ese chico lo salvo y mucho menos la razón por la cual había terminado aceptando su ayuda. Si se hubiera esforzado un poco más sabia que se habría soltado de ese suave agarre, como sabía que no tenía por qué caminar hasta ese departamento, como sabía que podía salir de ese lugar y nunca volver, pero no lo hacía, y eso es lo que no se podía explicar ¿Qué lo detenía?

 

Escucho un suave sonido que provenía de una de esas habitaciones, probablemente del lugar en donde se había metido ese chico, con curiosidad comenzó a acercarse, no entendía muy bien la razón por la cual lo hacía pero algo lo llamaba a ese lugar, con cuidado para no hacer ruido y que el humano no se diera cuenta que era observado. Se acercó a la puerta de donde sabía que provenían aquellos sonidos, y se sorprendió por el olor que provenía de ahí, en la casta a la que pertenecía era muy difícil que las personas cocinaran, o al menos que hicieran el amago de hacerlo, inclusive se podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse que ellos eran los más salvajes en toda esa ciudad, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ellos, era por eso que muchos de los adelantos tecnológicos que para la mayoría ya eran conocidos ellos los desconocían por completo.

 

Un ejemplo de ello eran las estufas, él no estaba acostumbrado a ver como esas cosas podían sacar fuego de la “nada”, así que cuando vio como una llamarada llenaba la habitación, causándole un buen susto.

 

-oh, perdona – escucho como decía aquel humano.

 

-¿Cómo haces eso? – pregunto, no logrando detener sus palabras y su curiosidad, nunca había visto a una de esas personas poder controlar el fuego de esa forma.

 

-¿hacer qué? -  cuestiono el chico, vaciando lo que parecía comida en unos pequeños recipientes de cerámica.

 

-controlar la llama – contesto, viéndolo fijamente; esperando una buena respuesta a sus preguntas, no estaba acostumbrado a que sus dudas quedaran sin resolver.

 

-oh – esa persona lo volteo a ver, con una chispa de diversión bailando en sus ojos – ¿no sabes cómo funciona una estufa de gas? – cuestiono sonriendo.

 

-si supiera no te lo preguntaría –

 

\- en eso tienes razón – el chico camino hasta estar a su lado, y tomo suavemente su brazo, dirigiéndolo al lugar en donde el antes estaba – las estufas de gas tiene un funcionamiento muy simple… - y el chico procedió a explicarle mediante palabras sencillas como el gas pasaba atravesó de los tubos para llegar hasta las mechas y ahí con una simple chispa se encendía el fuego, y con las perillas se controlaba la cantidad de gas que pasaba por los tubos.

 

Después de aquella explicación la cocina quedo en silencio de nuevo, escuchándose solamente las respiraciones de las dos personas que se encontraban ahí. De un momento a otro un estruendoso sonido hizo que ambos chicos saltaran en su lugar.

 

-disculpa, es mi celular, lo más probable es que sea uno de los chicos preguntando por que no fui a la  escuela – le dijo mientras salía al pasillo – agarra lo que quieras, esa comida le hará bien a tú estomago –

 

Y se quedó de nuevo solo.

\--------------------------------------

-¡HICCUP! En donde estas amigo, el profe Hookfag está realmente molesto después de todo hoy te tocaba a ti dar la clase – y comenzó a sudar frio, los dioses enserio debían de odiarlo, como era posible que se le olvidara que exactamente ese día le tocaba dar la clase con ese profesor.

 

-Fish, hazme un favor y te juro que pasare por ti los próximos juegos de lo que quieras, inclusive si quisieras entregarme de tributo lo haría – se quedó callado unos instantes, lo más probable era que terminara debiendo demasiado, pero no importaba; esa materia era la más difícil y la que más créditos tenía, reprobarla no estaba en sus esquemas.

-ok, ¿Qué quieres que haga? – y esa respuesta le supo a gloria.

 

Después de colgar la llamada regreso a la cocina, aun no comía nada y su estómago ya estaba comenzando a recordarle a sus antepasados. Para cuando sus pies volvieron a estar en la cocina se encontró con una de las escenas más surrealistas que en algún momento pensó llegar a ver. Sentado en el comedor, con uno de los platos enfrente de él lo esperaba su invitado; pero eso no era lo raro, si no que uno de sus preciados sartenes de acero inoxidable desaparecían en la boca del otro chico.

 

Se quedó viéndolo por más de un minuto; no entendía como aquel mental se deshacía tan fácilmente en la boca de esa persona, se suponía que esas cosas podían aguantar hasta más de mil grados.

 

-¿Cómo es posible que hagas eso? – cuestiono, en cuanto pudo salir del shock.

 

-¿Hacer qué? – le contesto

 

-eso… - señalo lo que se estaba metiendo a la boca - comerte una de mis cazuelas –

 

-¿cazuelas? –

 

Y el silencio lleno la habitación mientras se veían a los ojos,   tanto uno como el otro no estaban dispuestos a ceder ante el contrario. O al menos así era hasta que el estómago de Hiccup comenzó a hacer ese pequeño ruido otra vez, causando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del chico.

 

-bueno, no importa demasiado, ya las iba a cambiar después de todo – y con eso dio por finalizada aquella conversación.

 

Se acercó a la mesa en donde su plato lo esperaba aún humeante, aspiro con fuerza y dejo que el olor de la comida llenara por completo  sus fosas nasales, realmente el hambre lo estaba matando. Estaba por dar el primer bocado a su comida cuando la voz de su invitado lo interrumpió.

 

-¿Por qué me salvaste esa noche? – los dioses lo odiaban, enserio que lo hacían, de que otra forma podía explicar que siempre le pasara eso a él.

 

-yo te atropelle – comenzó, evitando la mirada del otro chico en la habitación – simplemente no podía dejarte ahí –

\--------------------------------------------------

No entendía a los humanos. Simple y llanamente no lo hacía. Si algo así hubiera pasado entre los suyos el perpetrador se hubiera ido sin remordimiento; era culpa de la persona que no estaba viendo que es lo que pasaba en la calle.

 

Su clan. Ese clan escondido del que todos sabían pero nadie estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo en voz alta. Los dragones, seres “imaginarios” que se supone que no habitaban más que en el recuerdo colectivo.

 

Aun recordaba cuando los “fuertes” fueron a reclutarlo, en ese momento no muchos estaban dispuestos a darse a conocer por los humanos, sin embargo sabían que si las cosas seguían así pronto ya no tendrían lugar para esconderse. El ser humano estaba mermando cada vez más los lugares en los cuales estaban seguros; y si llegaban a atrapar a uno de los de su especie lo diseccionaban o lo tenían como acto de circo.

 

Por eso los “fuertes” decidieron que era momento de mostrarle a la humanidad lo poderosos que podían llegar a ser, y si para eso era necesario adoptar una forma lo más parecida a la de aquellas pestes, lo harían sin dudarlo. Pronto a su lucha se unieron más especies, la mayoría hasta ellos las creían extintas, pero seguían latentes en los lugares menos esperados. Así fue como se formó en consejo.

 

Poco tiempo después de eso fue cuando comenzó aquella guerra sin cuartel en la que ellos luchaban por el derecho de existir. No fue fácil, nada de esa envergadura lo era, pero era necesario. Hubo muchas pérdidas, tanto de ellos, como de los humanos y no fue hasta que los últimos estuvieron al borde de la extinción que se dieron por vencidos.

 

Y se fundaron ciudades como esas, en las cuales convivían todo tipo de seres, desde hadas hasta los minotauros.

 

Pero eso no importaba, al menos no a ellos, en cuando vieron que lo que querían se logró y les dieron el lugar en el cual podían vivir cortaron por completo cualquier contacto con el exterior. Ya tenían lo que querían, no necesitaban nada más de los demás.

 

En cuanto a él, las cosas no eran demasiado comunes. Era el último hijo de una de las familias más poderosas del clan, una de las fundadoras del convenio con los humanos y por lo tanto era de las pocas a las cuales se le debía respeto por sobre todas las cosas.

Creció siendo criado con aquel orgullo que caracterizaba a los suyos, siempre dispuesto a responder a la mínima provocación sabiéndose más fuerte que la mayoría, incluso sabía que ni siquiera sus procreadores tenían la mitad de la fuerza que él llego a poseer.

 

Y fue por eso que ellos se le acercaron, porque sabían que era fuerte, pero aún no lo suficientemente astuto como  para notar lo que ellos tenían en mente. No se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría en cuanto aceptara aquella mano.

 

Salió de sus recuerdos al escuchar un pequeño gemido de dolor. El chico que le había estado molestando tenía una mano cerca de la boca, y se lamia suavemente el dedo.

 

 Esa escena logro molestarlo un poco más, había algo en ella no que no lograba procesar, casi como si aquel simple gesto estuviera ofendiendo todo lo que creía. Con pasos fuertes se acercó a donde estaba y saco aquel dedo molesto de la boca. Logrando que sus ojos se encontraran de nuevo.

 

Nunca había llegado a pensar que los humanos pudieran tener una cualidad que el admirara, pero aquellos ojos hipnóticos eran algo que no se podía ignorar.

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Vio cómo se acercaba lentamente a él, como el cazador a su presa. Intento moverse hacia atrás pero la estufa se lo impedía. Temía lo que ese ser podría llegar a hacer. Aunque al mismo tiempo su curiosidad estaba más que despierta, había algo en aquellos ojos, algo que no podía explicar.

 

Choco contra la estufa, el cuerpo del dragón ya estaba sobre él.  Su nivel de adrenalina se aumentó, esa mirada…

 

Pronto sintió como su nariz se posaba en su cuello, con suavidad. Inspirando delicadamente y haciendo que su piel se enchinara.

 

-tienes un olor… - comenzó Nigth, aun sin levantar el rostro de su cuello – muy especial –

 

-eso tiene una razón – susurro para sí mismo Hiccup.

 

El dragón levanto la cabeza y se quedó mirando a sus ojos fijamente unos segundos antes de hablar.

 

-explica – ordeno.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Explicar ese olor que hacía que todas las personas con un poco de educación sabrían reconocer a cientos de metros, el olor por el cual era tan peligroso para las demás personas. Para todos aquellos que quisieran acercársele más bien. Soltó una risa sarcástica, lo más probable era que el otro le estuviera jugando una broma. Todos debían reconocer ese olor…

 

-explica ahora – le reclamo Nigth, acercando su rostro demasiado al de él.

 

-¿Cómo es que no lo reconoces? – pregunto en cuanto pudo recuperar su voz.

 

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? – cuestiono a cambio el dragón.

 

Tal vez él no lo percibía de la misma manera, tal vez él no sentía la peste de la muerte que siempre estaba presente en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, eso era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto.

 

-el  olor tan característico que dices que poseo – comenzó, aun sin abrir sus ojos – se conoce como el hedor de la muerte. Estoy maldito por eso – término sin atreverse a separar sus parpados.

 

-eso no es verdad – contesto inmediatamente el otro.

 

-llevo toda mi vida con ese olor, lo conozco mejor que nadie – no tenía razón para molestarse con Nigth, después de todo tal vez el no conociera aun todos los olores que existían con los humanos.

 

-la muerte no huele como tú – y de nuevo sintió como pasaba su nariz por su cuello – tú hueles a bosque, a libertad, a… - y se quedó callado.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Ese humano… olía justo como lo hacía su madre, aquel olor que siempre le recordó el hogar. El único que podía relacionar con eso. Se alejó violentamente e intento huir de nuevo. Aquello no estaba bien. Estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar cuando sintió como agarraban su camisa.

 

-ni lo creas – escucho. Y pronto se vio arrastrado de nuevo a la cocina, con un plato de comida frente a él. – tienes que comer, si quieres salir de aquí rápido tienes que recuperar fuerzas –

Y aquella persona salió del lugar, como si no temiera que volviera a intentar escaparse. Suspiro. En realidad la comida olía muy bien, y el estómago ya le molestaba. Y por eso termino comiendo todo lo que había en el plato.

 

En cuanto termino la comida el humano se volvio a mostrar, recogiendo el plato y poniéndolo en un curioso aparato. Se paró al lado del humano al ver aquel curioso comportamiento. Y se quedó asombrado con lo que vio. En poco tiempo el rostro de ese humano cambio drásticamente, esa… energía de unos momentos antes se había desvanecido por completo.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Era oficial, Heather ya no estaba.

 

La muerte ya se llevó a otra de sus víctimas y todo era su culpa. Si tan solo no se hubiera acercado a ella, si tan solo no le hubiera hablado, no se hubiera convertido en su amigo entonces ella aun seguiría con los demás. Sonriendo, jugando… viva. Pero él tuvo que querer hablarle, tentar su suerte. Dioses. Y ahora ella se había colgado del techo en su habitación en el hospital.

 

Sus piernas ya no podían sostenerlo. Y estaba casi seguro que solo faltaban segundos para que la conciencia lo abandonara.

 

Ahora por fin podía decir que confirmo la teoría que tenían los demás sobre él. Cualquier persona que estuviera mucho tiempo alrededor de él y que no oliera la maldición… moriría.

Se dejó caer lentamente enfrente del lavaplatos ¿Qué habría hecho en sus vidas pasadas como para que los dioses lo castigaran de esa forma?

 

Justo cuando por fin la inconciencia llegaba sintió como alguien lo tomaba suavemente y lo levantaba. No supo nada más.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

El olor había cambiado drásticamente. Se suponía que los humanos no tenían un olor tan cambiante. Y que no debía de estar relacionado con sus emociones, pero por lo que parecía ese humano era diferente a los demás.

 

Escucho el sonido de la puerta al ser azotada y pasos apresurados. Pronto en la cocina entro otro humano. Y casi corriendo se dirigió hacia donde estaba el chico de cabello castaño.

 

-hay dioses ¿Por qué siempre te tiene que pasar esto a ti Hic? – dijo en voz alta. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando lo noto a él. Y casi se va de espaldas con el cuerpo del otro chico encima - ¿Qué rayos hace un dragón aquí? –

Después de los gritos y de las explicaciones pertinentes se enteró de que el chico que lo atropello se llamaba Hiccup y que el chico que llego minutos antes era su compañero Tuffnut. Y también se enteró de la razón del desvanecimiento de su “salvador”

 

-Hic siempre ha tenido un olor muy especial, desde que era pequeño – comenzó Tuffnut – solo pocas personas son capaces de captarlo, para los demás él siempre olerá a muerte – se quedó callado unos cuantos instantes – me imagino que sabes que cada humano tiene un olor especifico ¿verdad? – le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

 

-claro que lo sé – contesto a la defensiva.

 

-bueno, ese olor tiene un fin – se movió un poco más cerca – cada humano tiene una pareja, y por eso tenemos un olor, los demás no sentirán nuestro olor a menos que sean posibles parejas o amigos – dijo mientras extendía su cuello invitándolo a oler.

 

Cosa que hizo y pudo sentir un suave olor a lavanda – lo huelo –

 

-bueno, el caso de Hic no es como el de los demás. Cuando era pequeño su madre fue asesinada frente a él – las palabras salieron de su boca como si no tuvieran significado – y eso afecto su olor de por vida, y claro que afecto su carácter, pero más que nada su olor. Todo aquel que se acerque a él sentirá el olor de la muerte. Al menos al principio. Si te llevas con el pronto comenzaras a oler lo que debe de ser – término con una sonrisa – lo malo está en que Hic cree que todo aquel que huele lo que en verdad es muere, de una forma u otra. –

 

-¿Por qué cree eso?-

 

-cuando éramos pequeños un chico pudo oler bien a Hic, a la semana siguiente su madre lo mato durante una borrachera, en la primaria una chica lo olio, unos días después un loco entro a su casa y la mato. Para la secundaria ya no dejaba que nadie se acercara a él. Yo soy el único que ha sobrevivido más tiempo, y eso que lo huelo seguido – comento despreocupadamente.

 

Él no supo decir nada ¿Qué es lo que había detrás de ese chico de hipnotizantes ojos?

 


End file.
